vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Narukana
Summary Narukana is an Eternity Sword from outside the Time Tree, that was defeated by the 1st Rank Eternity Sword Holy Majesty. After her defeat, she was sealed in the Time Tree. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Narukana Origin: Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Gender: Female Age: Predates creation Classification: 1st Rank Eternity Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Power Nullification (Can nullify her opponents abilities by taking away the mana needed to use them), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation (Can steal the souls of her enemies), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the consciousness of others), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Precognition (Using information obtained from the Log Sector she can predict her opponents moves), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Spatial Manipulation (Can twist, tear, and shatter space), Sleep Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Survived fighting against and killed Unstoppable Force and Absolute Law. Even with her essence divided Et Ca Repha can't control her), Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world, which allows Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Void Manipulation (Narukana's existence itself threatens mana, the source of life and turn things null), Acausality (Type 4; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space), Dimensional Travel | Higher-Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Superior to Et Ca Repha) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be a God greater than the Time Tree itself which has an infinite number of branches, containing an infinite number of universes, all of which are contained in a huge dimensional space, on a higher dimensional level than a universe. Also exists beyond the Time Tree, and can view events occurring within it. Her unsealed self cannot even be released in the Time Tree, as upon the removal of her seal, she had to immediately leave the Time Tree to not completely destroy it) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Et Ca Repha) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond the Time Tree) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Et Ca Repha) | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Stormbringer:' A cursed demonic sword that annihilates its foes, while also stealing their souls. *'Flabellum:' A fan used by seraphims to create wind, the winds also ignore her targets' defenses. *'Claiomh Solais:' A shining sword said to give its user invulnerability. *'Laevateinn:' The sword of flame used by the king of the titans during the War of Heavens. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has access to the Log Sector, which contains all information within the Time Tree. She however doesn't have knowledge of things beyond the Time Tree with the Log Sector) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Null Mana': Null Mana is the opposite of mana, it attacks mana which is the source of life, and turns it into nothing. The Time Tree was created to seal her null mana as it turns everything it touches into nothingness. Key: Sealed | Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fate Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1 Category:Portal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Isekai Characters